MY LOVELY FAMILY
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: Jongsoo dan Kyungjong adalah putra dari Kai dan Kyungsoo ... Hari minggu ini mereka akan berlibur ke kebun binatang ... bagaimanakah liburan keluarga Kim ? KAISOO, KAI/KYUNGSOO


**MY LOVELY FAMILY**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO ( Hadhi ESP)**

**TITLE : HAPPY FAMILY**

**CAST : KAISOO and Their Beloved Son JONGSOO & KYUNGJONG.**

**GENRE : BOY LOVE, YAOI, FAMILY M-PREG, FLUFFY.**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

"Jongsoo, jangan berlari terus nanti kamu kecapean, sayang." Ujar seorang Namja berkulit tan, bernama Kim Jongin itu pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari-lari dengan semangatnya diruang keluarga itu.

"Aku tidak akan capek kok Appa, aku kan kuat." Seru anak usia 5 tahun sambil menepuk-nepuk dada-nya pelan.

"Iya Appa percaya deh, sama Jagoan Appa."

"Eomma cama dedek KyungJong kok lama cekali ya Appa." Jongsoo kini tengah duduk disamping Appa-nya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki mungilnya.

Jongin langsung memangku Jagoan kecilnya itu, Eomma sedang memandikan dedek KyungJong jadi kamu sabar ya sayang."

"iya Appa." Jongsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sungguh anak yang menggemaskan.

**Beberapa saat kemudian ...**

"Cahh, ayo kita berangkat." Seru seorang Namja imut bermata bulat, bernama Do Kyungsoo. Keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong seorang bayi Laki-laki berumur 9 bulan. Anak keduanya dengan Kai.

"Horeeee, Eomma-Eomma aku mau lihat dedek Kyungjong, dong." Jongsoo menarik-narik celana Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ini dedek Kyungjong-nya, mau apain sayang?." Kyungsoo mendekatkan Kyungjong pada Jongsoo.

Jongsoo langsung menciumi dongsaeng-nya itu, "Dedekku hari ini kita mau jalan-jalan jadi dedek KyungJong jangan rewel ya, kacian kan ntar Eomma, Oke."

"Ttaa ttaaa ttaaa." Balas si kecil Kyungjong sambil menepukkan kedua tangan mungilnya seolah dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hyung-nya.

"Kamu juga disana jangan nakal ya, jangan berjalan sendirian." Wanti Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongsoo sekilas.

"Eomma jangan khawatir, Oke." Jongsoo membalas kecupan Eomma-nya dipipi Kyungsoo.

Kai yang melihat itu tersenyum dan langsung menggendong Jongsoo, "Oke, ayo kita kekebun binatang."

"Horeeeeee."

"Ttaaa ttaaa ttaaa."

"Yeobo, kau sudah mempersiapkan semua yang kita butuhkan disana, kan?." Tanya Kai pada isteri tercintanya.

"Sudah sayang, Popok dan susu untuk Kyungjong, biskuit coklat untuk Jongsoo dan bekal makanan semua sudah siap."

"Oke, kita berangkat."

Hari ini hari minggu, hari yang paling menyenang untuk semua orang dimana aktifitas diliburkan untuk sementara. Begitu pun dengan keluarga Kim ini, mereka merencanakan pergi berlibur ke Kebun Binatang. Itu pun permintaan anak mereka Jongsoo. Karena Jongsoo sangat ingin pergi kesana, padahal mereka sudah kesekian kalinya pergi ke Kebun Binatang.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menikah sudah cukup lama bisa dikatakan mereka sudah menikah 7 tahun. Mereka menikah setelah mereka berdua lulus dari kuliah mereka masing-masing. Kai berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter spesialis bedah jantung disalah satu rumah sakit ternama milik Ayahnya, _**Kim International Hospital.**_ Sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih sebagai ibu rumah tangga saja mengurus dua Jagoannya, Kim Jongsoo dan Kim KyungJong.

Kai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia membawa keluargamnya menuju kebun binatang yang tak jauh dari kota seoul. Sekitar 25 menit berlalu, mereka sudah sampai tujuan. Kai segera mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka dari bagasi mobil.

"Appa, Eomma ayoo.. ayooo... " Seru Jongsoo tak sabar, anak kecil itu sudah berlari-larian antusias.

"Iya sayang, tapi kamu jangan berlari-lari seperti itu. Nanti jatuh, sayang." Tukas Kai khawatir pada jagoan kecilnya itu.

"Tttaa ttaa ttaaa." Kyungjong pun ikut antusias sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangan mungilnya, seolah dia ingin ikut berlarian seperti kakaknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada malaikat kecilnya yang sedang digendongnya itu, ada setetes air liur keluar dari sudut bibir KyungJong, Kyungsoo mengelapnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Kajja, kita kesana."

Keluarga Kim yang harmonis itu mulai berjalan menelusuri kandang-kandang binatang-binatang yang dipelihara dengan baik oleh para petugas hewan dikebun binatang tersebut.

"Appa, Eomma, HUWAAAA... tinggi cekali jerapahnya ... Huwaaahh." Pekik Jongsoo heboh, saat mereka sampai dikandang jerapah. Jongsoo mendongakkan kepalanya sempurna keatas melihat betapa tingginya jerapah itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun mendongakkan kepala mereka melihat betapa tingginya jerapah yang dimaksud Jongsoo.

"Ttaa ttaa ttaaa." Kyungjong juga sama hebohnya seperti Jongsoo, padahal dia hanya melihat Hyung-nya berteriak saja. Bukan melihat Jerapahnya. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua jagoan-jagoan mereka.

Mereka terus menelusuri kandang-kandang binatang diasan, ketika mereka sampai dikandang pinguin. Jongsoo dengan lucunya menirukan cara berjalan Pinguin. Berhasil membuat Kai, Kyungsoo dan juga KyungJong tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jongsoo.

Jongsoo kini sudah berada diatas pundak Appa-nya, Kai. Dia meminta untuk duduk disana, diatas pundak Appa-nya, dia begitu menikmati liburannya dikebun binatang kali ini. Terbukti dari senyum dan tawanya yang sedari tadi dia lukiskan diwajah manisnya, perpaduan wajah Kai & Kyungsoo yang menyatu indah diwajah Jongsoo.

Berani bertaruh, mungkin besarnya nanti Jongsoo akan menjadi Namja Playboy. Hohoho, semoga saja Eomma dan Appa-nya –Kyungsoo dan Kai– tidak mendapat Serangan jantung jika memang itu terjadi pada Jongsoo.

"Appa.. Appa turunkan aku." Seru Jongsoo, meminta turun dari pundak Kai ketika mereka sampai sebuah dikandang macan. Kai pun menurunkan Jongsoo perlahan, ketika sudah turun dari pundak Appa-nya Jongsoo langsung berlari kearah kandang macan itu.

"Jongsoo-ah, jangan dekat-dekat macan itu, sayang." Wanti Kyungsoo pada anaknya itu, yang dengan tanpa rasa takut mendekati kandang macan yang terlihat seekor macan sedang berdiri didepan kawat besi. Jongsoo kini sudah berjarak beberapa senti dengan macan itu. Dia menoleh kearah Eomma-nya.

"Tenang saja Eomma aku kan jagoan." Tukas Jongsoon menepuk dadanya bangga. Jongsoo membalikkan tubuhnya kembali melihat Macan itu.

**GRUUUAAARRRRRR RAAWWRRRR**

Terdengar suara yang cukup mengerikan keluar dari mulut macan itu, meraung didepan Jongsoo, anak kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia memandang diam macan itu. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Jongsoo.

"Sayang, kok diam saja, kenapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo, saat melihat Jongsoo hanya diam saja. Biasanya mulut mungilnya itu tak pernah lelah berkata-kata, badannya pun selalu aktif kesana kemari. Tapi kini hanya diam mematung saja.

"Jongsoo-ah, Kau kena–."

"Huweeee ... Eomma ... Huweeeee ... Appa ... Macannya jahat cama Jongcoo.. Huwee." Anak kecil itu menangis keras, air matanya mengalir deras dipipinya. Kai tersenyum melihatnya, dia berjalan menghampiri anaknya lalu menggendongnya. Jongsoo langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Appa-nya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kai.

"Jagoan kok nangis? Hmm, Anak Appa bukan jagoan lagi deh."

Jongsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menghapus air mata diwajahnya. "Aku jagoan Appa."

"Ttaa ttaa ttaaa." Kyungjong menimpali

"Tuh, Kyungjong saja tidak menangis, tapi kamu menangis. Berarti bukan jagoan dong." Tukas Kyungsoo sedikit meledek pada Jongsoo.

"Aku jagoan Eomma, aku jagoan." Jongsoo tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Oke, kalau jagoan kenapa tadi menangis?." Tanya Kai, senyuman tersungging diwajahnya.

"Aku Cuma, aku Cuma ... HUWEEEEEEE ... " Jongsoo kembali menangis, dia benar-benar shock ketika macan tadi mengaum didepannya.

"Ohh cup .. cupp .. anak Appa jagoan kok,, cup .. cup." Kai mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang sedang digendongnya itu.

"Tapi aku jagoan Appa." Kata Jongsoo ditengah isakannya.

"Iya kamu jagoan Appa yang paling Appa sayang." Kai mengangkat tubuh Jongsoo tinggi-tinggi.

"Appa .. Appa aku takut.. aku takut." Kai pun langsung menurunkan Jongsoo.

"katanya Jagoan kok takut tinggi sih?." Ledek Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eomma, aku jagoan kok." Jongsoo terlihat ingin menangis lagi.

Kyungsoo mendekati jagoan kecilnya itu, berjongkok lalu mencium pipinya, "Iya kamu jagoan Eomma."

"Masih mau melihat binatang lagi?." Tanya Kai, tak ada suara dari Jongsoo, "Loh, kamu sudah capek sayang?."

Jongsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau digendong, Appa."

Kai pun langsung menggendong Jongsoo dipunggungnya, "Nah, ayo kita jalan lagi."

"AYOOOOOOO ... "

"Ttaaa ttaaa ttaaaaa."

Mereka pun melanjutkan melihat-lihat binatang-binatang yang lainnya, mereka saling tertawa satu sama lainnya. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hari sudah mulai senja.

"Kyungjong sudah tidur, Yeobo?." Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Sudah, sepertinya Jongsoo juga sudah tidur." Kyungsoo melihat Jongsoo yang kini sudah terlelap dipunggung Appa-nya sambil menghisap ibu jarinya sendiri.

Mereka kini sudah berada disebuah taman dikebun binatang itu, Kai menggelar karpet biru laut disana. Jongsoo dan Kyungjong dibaringkan disana. Mereka berdua masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kyungie ... "

"Apa?."

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo, "Kim Kyungsoo, Isteriku, Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku seribu kali mencintaimu, Kim jongin, suamiku."

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo, deru nafas mereka beradu. Kyungsoo merasakan benda kenyal nan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Kai mulai melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo, tanpa perlu diminta pun Kyungsoo membalas lumatan-lumatan penuh cinta dari Kai.

"Hayooo ... Eomma, Appa, kalian Cedang apa?."

Kai dan Kyungsoo buru-buru menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menengok kearah sumber suara, entah sejak kapan Jongsoo sudah terbangun.

"Tidak, tadi Appa sama Eomma sedang olah raga saja, sayang." Elak Kai.

"Ttaaa ttaaa ttaaa."

"KyungJong, Anak Appa juga sudah bangun, Hmm." Kai langsung membawa KyungJong kedalam pangkuannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo harus bersyukur, karena suara Kyungjong yang terbangus dari tidurnya mereka jadi tidak jadi menjelaskan pada Jongsoo apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Nah, ayo sekarang kita berfoto."

"Ayoooo ..." seru Jongsoo antusias

"Tttaa ttaaa ttaaa." Kyungjong juga tak kalah antusisnya.

"Oke siap-siap ya." Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongsoo, sedangkan Kai mencium pipi Kyungjong. Kai yang bertugas memotret.

"Satu ... dua ... tiga ... "

JEPRETTTTTT

*** THE END ***

**HAHAHAHAHAHA ...**

**Jumpa lagi dengan aku Author Nista Hadhi ESP ...**

**Hmmmm, gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini lagi suka FLUFFY-FLUFFY gitu ...**

**Jadi buat ini deh,,**

**Ini buat yang kemaren ReQuest KAISOO sama Anak mereka ... hohooh**

**Tadinya mau dibikin Drabble tapi malah jadi FF .. hahahaha**

**Gimana menurut kalian ?**

**Oke makasih ya udah baca ...**

**Ditunggu Komenan/Ripiu kalian Readers ^^**

**Sekali makasih,,**

**Jangan jadi PEMBACA GELAP ya ! Annyeong ...**


End file.
